Sensationless
by AishiExcel
Summary: Soubi's out, so Ritsuka ends up alone with Youji and Natsuo. They decide to play a little game ....


**Sensationless**

_(Loveless)_

Summary: When Youji and Natsuo are alone with Ritsuka, they decide to play a little game with him…

One-shot

Rating: T for naughty behavior of the Zero boys. 

Pairing: Ritsuka x Soubi, implied Youji x Natsuo, and some Zero/loveless flirting.

Genre: Humor/Romance

It was all Kio's fault, really.

He'd knocked over Soubi's last tub of violet paint, and Soubi had gone out to buy more. Then Kio himself had left to buy more beer, so when Ritsuka, swallowing his pride and wondering what he was doing here, had knocked on Soubi's apartment door, he was left in the "capable" hands of the two Zero boys.

It was Youji that opened the door. Clad only in a midriff-baring top and bike shorts, he clutched a very tormented-looking teddy bear in one hand and rubbed his eye with the other. However, upon spying Ritsuka, he dropped the plush toy and his face lit up with a rather unpleasant light.

"_Oy! 'Tsuo_!" He grinned mischievously. "We have a _visitor_."

"Who?" called Natsuo sleepily. Ritsuka spied him sprawled across the futon.

"_Love-less_-!" Youji sang, stretching out the two syllables.

Natsuo shot up, grinning in a similar manner to his sacrifice. "Oh! Loveless! Come on in!" He dashed to the door and before Ritsuka could blink, two pairs of hands had pulled him inside.

"Where's Soubi?" Ritsuka stammered as Youji and Natsuo pushed him down onto the futon.

"**Out**," the two boys sang in unison. "**Why**?"

"I…came to see Soubi," Ritsuka mumbled.

"He came to see _Soubi_," mocked Natsuo.

"Ooh_, Soubi_!" giggled Youji.

"Stop it!" Ritsuka snapped, rising from the futon. "You know what, I should just leave."

"**Nonsense**!" Youji and Natsuo said at the same time again, pulling Ritsuka down by the back of his shirt. "Stay here!"

"Why should I?" Ritsuka muttered.

"Soubi will be back any minute now," Youji answered.

"And in the meantime, we'll play a game," Natsuo offered, batting his eyelashes.

"A… game?" Ritsuka asked, tilting his head to the side. "What game?"

"A _fun_ one," Youji said coyly.

"It's called Feelings. We like to play it with all our friends." Natsuo added.

Ritsuka was surprised they had any friends, but he bit back the cruel comment and instead said, "How do you play this game?"

"Easy. We do something to you and you describe it to us. But you have to be blindfolded." Youji gave an impish smile.

Ritsuka swallowed the lump growing in his throat. "I don't know-"

"Come _ON_!" Natsuo taunted, the red-haired Fighter tugging on Ritsuka's sleeve.

"We never get to play with anybody. Kio and Soubi are too _OLD_ to play games with us."

"And you'd be more fun. You're so _CUTE_!" Youji said roguishly.

Ritsuka was unsure, later, what in the name of heaven persuaded him to agree to play with the Zeroes. Maybe he felt bad because they were stuck alone with no-one their own age to keep them company. Whatever it was, he regretted it later. It really wasn't a wise idea to have trusted the kids who'd smashed a nail through Soubi's hand and threatened to rape his teacher, but naively, Ritsuka said "Okay."

The two exchanged a grin and Natsuo ran off to find something that would be a suitable blindfold. He returned with one of Soubi's scarves, and, smiling like a madman, Youji bound it tightly around Ritsuka's eyes.

"Let's get started then," Natsuo said with a very unhealthy-sounding giggle.

"_Loveless_," Youji said, his voice singsong, "how does this feel?" He let out a wisp of breath on Ritsuka's neck.

"That tickles!" Ritsuka gasped. "And, it's hot."

"Tickles?" Natsuo asked with his own breath curling around Ritsuka's ear.

"It… it sends a shiver down my spine." Ritsuka attempted to explain, but it was like describing color to the blind. He was unsure what words to use that could give the illusion of feeling to the Sensationless.

"Well, what about this?" Natsuo asked, giving a sharp tug on Ritsuka's tail.

"Ouch! That hurts!" Ritsuka cried out, pulling away from the Zero's hand.

"Hurts," Youji mumbled. "But what is _THAT_?"

Once again Ritsuka struggled for words. "It's a sharp, sudden feeling, it makes me want to jump, and it… it _HURTS_!"

"My turn," Youji said, sounding slightly annoyed. "How does _THIS_ feel?"

He grabbed Ritsuka's hand and licked the back of it, his tongue drawing a wet line behind it.

Ritsuka gave a bewildered gasp and said, "That's…. wet! And… warm."

"Describe that," Natsuo purred, toying with Ritsuka's hair.

"Wet… w-well, that's a slick, slippery feeling, and warm, it's… not cold, it's soft, it's kind of… I don't know."

"How does this feel, Loveless?" Natsuo asked, reaching under Ritsuka's shirt and digging his fingers into Ritsuka's ribs. Unfortunately, Ritsuka also happened to have a massive bruise there from his mother. He cried out.

"That hurt _TOO_!" Ritsuka yelled once he recovered from the pain.

"Is it the sharp pain from before?" the Fighter asked playfully.

"No," muttered Ritsuka, "it's different." He was liking this game less and less by the minute.

Natsuo moved his hand to rest on Ritsuka's back. "What about that?"

"Cold… your hand is cold!" gasped Loveless. "Cold, it's… sharp, and icy, and it makes your skin shrink up, and it raises the little hairs on the back of your neck."

"That was _two_ turns, 'Tsuo! No fair!" complained Youji to his Fighter. "I get two now."

"Fine," grumbled Natsuo.

"How's this?" Youji asked, moving to straddle Ritsuka's lap, lifting his mouth to one of the black cat ears atop Ritsuka's head, and biting down on it gently.

Ritsuka let out a little "ah!" and flinched. "That-that-" he stammered, "it, uh…"

"Did it _hurt_, Loveless?" Natsuo teased.

"Well…" Ritsuka didn't know what to say. It had hurt, but the pain was secondary to the heat it had made rush into his cheeks, the pounding of his heart, and the tightening in his stomach…

"He's blushing," mocked Youji. "Well, how about this then, Rit-su-kaa?"

He moved his lips down to the Sacrifice's throat, kissing it softly before nipping the tender skin.

The sharp, startled "_oh_!" that spilled out of the boy's lips said as much as any words he could have said. Who knows what he would have tried to say in explanation, or what the Zeroes would have done to him next, had Soubi and Kio not returned just then.

They came in to see Ritsuka blindfolded, Youji astride his lap with his mouth on the boy's neck, Natsuo sitting behind him with his hands under his shirt, and a VERY startled look on his face.

"AH! SOUBI! What the hell kind of kids do you keep IN your house?" Kio gasped. "I bet you TRAINED them to do this, you, you… _PERVERT_!" The raving college student nearly dropped the six-pack of beer he was holding.

Soubi merely looked interested as his very flustered Sacrifice tore off his blindfold, shoved Youji off his lap and sprang to his feet, rushing away from the futon.

"What were you doing?" Soubi asked, trying to hide the amusement in his voice.

The two older boys tried to look innocent, pulling their best puppy dog eyes (or 'eye' in Natsuo's case)

"**Just playing a game with Ritsuka, Soubi**,"

Soubi smiled and looked at Ritsuka, who was blushing an adorable shade of red.

"Ritsuka," he said quietly, "maybe you and I should play this game sometime."

Ritsuka could hardly hear Kio's enraged ravings over the sound of his heart pounding in his ears. 

R&R, constructive criticism welcome 8D


End file.
